A Hero's Tale
by Airedhiella
Summary: Hero Amese Yuuki was orphaned at a young age, not long after she became friends with Haruhi, and together they started Ouran. honeyXOC in later chapters
1. intoduction

Hey, Thanks for reading my story. It's been in my head for a while now, so I am going to try to get it out. I hope I can finish this one, as not many of my stories ever get completed, so please give me feedback and suggestions.

~Aire~

INTODUCTION.

Hero Amese Yuuki has always had a hard life. Her father died while saving a princess when he was in the military. Her mother, who was pregnant at the time, decided to give their daughter the name Hero in honor of him. Not long after she was born, her mother packed up her brother and her and moved them to her father's birth place, Japan.

Hero was an odd child, small for her age, with the lightest of blonde hair that looked white next to all the dark haired children in her class. Because of that, Hero was picked on a lot growing up, but that didn't stop her from exceling in all of her classes.

Not long after her seventh birthday, her brother who was eleven years older than her, decided to move back to America to become a musician. Leaving her mother and her all alone. Soon her mother's health started to fail her and by Hero's tenth birthday, she was with her husband in heaven.

Although she was left alone, with only the check her brother sent her every month, Hero didn't mind. She didn't hate her brother, she understood he needed a life of his own. Not long after her mother's death, she meet Haruhi.

Haruhi Fujioka lived a few blocks down from her one room apartment. After standing up for Hero when someone was picking on her for her white blonde hair, the two girls became best friends. When Haruhi lost her mother, leaving her with only her father, Hero was there for her, holding her as she cried and talking to her on the phone during thunder storms. Not long after, Ranka decided to start stopping in on Hero to make sure she had food and was taken care of.

Once junior high was over, both Hero and Haruhi applied for the prestigious Ouran Academe. Because of the girl's high IQ, they both scored perfect on the exam. The head master, decided to give them both scholar ships. Thus at the beginning of April, Hero Amese Yuuki started the school that would forever change her life.


	2. Chapter 1

hey, thanks for reading my story. If it sucks please let me know :) I do not own Ouran High Host Club, only Hero.

~Aire

CHAPTER ONE

Hero yawned as she got out of bed. She regretted not going to bed earlier last night, but there was a thunder storm, and she always talks Haruhi through them. Slowly she put her black sweat shirt on over her gray sport bra, attaching the hood to her bun to hide her hair, in hopes of putting off bullies. After putting on her pants, her shoes and making sure her father's dog tags were around her neck, Hero grabbed a piece of toast and her backpack and walked out the door, to meet up at Haruhi at the bus stop.

Shielding her light blue eyes from the sun, Hero spotted Haru walking up the street.

"Hero! Are you excited to start school? It's one step closer to becoming a lawyer." Haruhi smiled down at her short friend.

"Of course I am! This will look good on my application to med school." Hero replied with enthusiasm.

The bus arrived and the two girls headed to school.

~After School~

Hero stalked down the hall, looking for Haruhi. It seemed the lower mafia kids mistook her for a boy, and decided to teach the small smart nerd a lesson. Hero now supported a black eye, bruised cheekbone and a busted lip. She sighed as she checked her ribs once more, thankful that nothing was broken just bruised.

'Where the Hell is Haruhi?' Hero grumbled to herself as she checked library after library. Finally after what seemed like years, Hero opened the door to music room three. Inside, was what looked like a party? Tons of girls sitting around tables with one guy at each. Eyes wide, Hero tried to stalk back out the door, but she was noticed beforehand. Dropping her glaze to the floor, Hero stiffened as a male's voice floated to her.

"What's this? Another male, coming to visit our establishment, and all in one day! Hello commoner, may I ask your type?" A hyper blonde male danced his way to her, "are you looking for the cool type?" he pointed to a guy with glasses "the little devils" he pointed to two twins who looked identical "the silent type" he pointed to a boy who was three times the height of her "the boy Lolita?" he pointed to a blonde who was just a inch taller than her, "The natural type?" he pointed to a boy who looked like Haruhi, "or the princely type?" he pointed to himself.

Hero was scared of all the looks she was getting, keeping her head down she looked back to the boy she was sure was Haruhi, just with a male uniform on. Making her voice quite, she decided to interrupt the Prince's rant

"May I talk to Haruhi?" she said pointing to the boy who looked up. "Hero?" Haruhi asked excusing herself from the table. The other boys soon gathered around to see how Haruhi knew this strange boy.

"Haruhi, who is this commoner?" Tamaki asked. The two twins walked up and put their hands on Hero's shoulders.

"Yeah Haruhi, who is this short person?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Guys, this is Hero. We live a block away from each other."

"Hero Yuuki, age 16, blood type O+, high IQ, and studying to get into Harvard Medical School in America, when Haruhi goes to law school. Loves to read, and has an older brother who is an aspiring musician in America. And also Haruhi's best friend growing up. "Kyoya spoke while reading in his odd little black book. He hummed and smiled oddly at Hero.

Hero kept her head down and made sure her hood was up all the way. "I couldn't find you earlier, Haru. I looked all over the place, why are you here and what's with the uniform?"

Haruhi started explaining what happened with the vase, and how much money she now owes. Hero was so surprised she accidently looked up and everyone gasped.

"Hero! What the hell happened?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Honey-simpi looked down a little at her face. "You look like you lost a fight." He added in a cute voice with Mori humming behind him.

"Oh, well you see, I accidently fell down the steps at the front of the school. I am so clumsy sometimes. It looks a lot worse than what it is, promise Haru." Hero tried to explain. She looked up at the cute little blonde to see his eyes examining her. She could tell that he did not believe her for a second.

"Well, Hero, we could allow you to help if you would like, to lower Haruhi's debt some." Kyoya stated as he ushered the other boys back to their guests.

"Can Hero-Chan sit with me, Kyo-chan?" Honey giggled jumping up and down with little flowers dancing around his face.

"I don't see why not." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses and walked away leaving Hero alone with the last two boys.

"Let's go!" Honey said pulling her by her hand, "We have lost of cake! I still can't believe there is someone so close to my age who is smaller than me!" He looked up at Mori, "Isn't that cool, Takashi?"

Mori nodded his head, and set on the sofa next to Honey and Hero.

Hero watched them as they entertained the ladies until she heard a crash. Looking up she saw Haruhi on top of a young red head girl who was screeching about how Haruhi made a pass at her. Before she could reach them, the twins poured water on the two, and Tamaki started some odd rant and asked the girl to leave.

"I am sorry, Haruhi, but this is the only uniform we have left." Kyoya said as he handed her a bag.

"Thank you Simpi." Together Hero and Haruhi went to the back dressing room.

"Here is some towels" Tamaki said as he walked through the door, catching Haruhi with her shirt off, with only her tank top on. Blushing he backed out of the room and almost fell.

"H-Haruhi, you're a girl?" he stuttered.

"Well, yeah, I never said I was a guy." She said walking out with Hero behind her. He looked over at Hero "What, are you a girl also?"

Hero giggled and removed her hood showing off her long white hair and bruised face. Her eye swollen shut and her lip still bleeding.

"I am, Prince Tamaki." She blushed, making most of the boys blush as well. Haruhi grabbed Hero's hand and the two walked home talking about the day they had, leaving the boys behind still dumb founded.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hero and Haruhi slowly pushed opened the door to Music room 3. Hero looked around with wide eyes as she noticed that it did not look like it did yesterday. Today plants and birds were everywhere with the room now looking like a tropical paradise. The boys all stood in the middle of the room, shirt less. Hero started to blush when she noticed the muscles on Honey's chest and arms. 'Holy hell! How hot is that?' She thought as she looked over his outfit. His yellow and pink tropical skirt thing and red flower lay was amazing. She pulled on her hood of her sweat shirt to make sure it was over her head, her black eye slowly going down some.

"Hero- Chan!" yelled Honey as he bounced over to her, Mori trailing behind him. Hero smiled at him, her light blue eyes flashing with joy.

"Honey! You look festive. What's with the trees and animals? Its only late April, if I read the calendar right." Hero giggled as she shoved her hands in her hoodie pocket and started rocking back and forth on her feet. Honey stopped in front of Hero, flowers popping out around his face as he gave her a childish smile

"It's still April, Hero-chan! Tama-chan thought it would be good for the ladies to have some scenery change."

Hero smiled so large her mouth started to hurt. Her light blue eyes sparkled with glee. Looking up at Honey she leaned closer to his ear and lowered her voice "Truthfully, Senpai, I doubt it will be the trees the girls will be staring at." She laughed to herself and walked off to stop Tamaki form harassing Haruhi.

After a few minutes the girls started to enter the room, Hero pulled her hood farther over her white blonde hair. She headed into the kitchen to help the cooks make the cakes and tea. Baking was Hero's was of working off stress. She didn't have the money often, but when she did she always stocked up on flour, sugar, eggs, milk and different flavorings. Haruhi always laughed and said that if her dream of becoming a doctor fell through, then she could make a living making cake.

Hero, being so short grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the counter off to the side of the kitchen. She smiled over the ingredients she had gathered. She decided to surprise the hosts with a few of her specialties. Grabbing the large bowl she started working on her first cake, humming to herself with joy.

By the time Hero finished the icing on the last cake, the girls seemed to be gone, leaving only the hosts. Tamaki was off to the side, near the window, pouting. The others were gathered together around Kyoya who was sitting at the head of a round table.

"Boss, why don't you come over and help us with the dance party planning?" Karou was saying as she pushed the cart over to the table.

"What is wrong with Senpai?" Hero asked to Haruhi who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Is it really bothering you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" The other twin asked.

Kyoya didn't even look up from his computer, and answered the twins. "You really shouldn't be surprised, Tamaki. She has had the illness for some time now."

"Illness?" Hero asked cocking her head to the side and looking up at Kyoya. The twins slid around behind him answering her.

"The host hopping disease," Hikaru started "Otherwise known as the never-the-same-boy-twice disease" Karou finished raising his hand, to mimic his brother.

"Usually, our regular customers designate the same host in perpetuity, but Princess Kasuga tends to change her favorite on a regular basis." Kyoya said typing away on his computer.

"That's right!" Honey said popping up beside Hero, his bunny wrapped up tight in his arms "Up till the last time, Tama-chan was her favorite." His honey brown eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Oh! He's upset because Haruhi took her from him" Hero snickered as Haruhi got a dead pan look on her face.

"SHUT UP!" Tamaki yelled as he ran over and slammed his hands on the table "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" he continued to yell. "I'm at the limits of my patience! Haruhi, start dressing like a girl!" he said pointing at Haruhi who was sitting beside Kyoya at the table. "I don't understand how you can be so popular with the girls when you, yourself are a girl! It's just not right!" he started shaking his head. "No one but we and Hero know you are a girl!"

The twins snuck up behind Tamaki mirroring each other "That's right, her and Hero opted out of taking gym class" they said together. "And the attendance numbers are all mixed up between boys and girls so no one can tell."

"Now you two listen to daddy!" Tamaki grabbed a chest out of what seemed like nowhere and pulled out a picture of the two girls dressed like real girls. Haruhi had her hair long and was in a white sundress smiling a large smile, her arm wrapped around a smiling Hero who had her long white hair down and in curls who was dressed in a dress that was a little too big on her. The top of Hero's head only reached Haruhi's shoulder.

"Don't go blowing up other peoples photos!" Haruhi yelled back at him. Hero stood behind her blushing bright red

"The more I look at this picture, the more I am amazed." The twins said, as everyone gathered around the photo, including Kyoya. "How could those, go to these?"

"The day before school started one of the neighborhood kids stuck gum in my hair, so I had to cut my hair." Haruhi stated.

"People always seem to make fun of my hair color, and like to bully me, so I now hide my hair." Hero mumbled under her breath after Haruhi finished.

"We don't care if we look like dudes." Haruhi said making Tamaki sprout tears.

"Mommy! Harhui is using dirty boy words again!" Tamaki bellowed falling to the ground in tears

""Wait, who's mama?" Karou asked

"Based on club's position I assume I am." Kyoya said.

"Excuse me, I hate to change the subject, but I made you guys some cake." Hero said interrupting the boys. The boys came over and looked at the cart Hero started to unload. "I didn't know what I should do, seeing as I am not a host. So I decided to bake some, I hope you don't mind."

Hero placed a large strawberry cake down in front of Honey, a chocolate mousse concoction near the twins, and last but not least a large cherry pie, like her grandmother use to make. The boys didn't even wait before they started to try different things making happy noises. Hero smiled a large smile as the boys complimented her.

"How about we make a deal Hero." Was the first word out of Kyoya's mouth after they were done. "If you make our cakes, for each one bought we will take 20% of the price and put it towards Haruhi's debt and 25% will go to you, as I believe you need the money at the moment."

Hero placed her finger on her chin as she thought about what he said. There seem to be only good things about this deal, she gets to help Haru-chan and she also won't have to find a job that would pay her under the table.

"That sounds like a deal, Kyoya-senpai." She shook his hand and waved goodbye as the boys went back to talking about the dance. "Dinner at your place tonight, Haruhi?" she asked as Haruhi walked her to the door.

"Yes, I am not sure what we are having yet, so we might have to hit a store later." Hero nodded and left the room. The hall way was empty as she slowly made her way out the school. But not as empty as she thought. Soon, two large boys stepped out from a classroom blocking Hero a few feet before the exit. They stared at her with a blank expression as she slowed down to a walk.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice startled her making her jump and turn around to look at the boy. He looked a little average with orange hair a little darker than the twins and brown eyes. He was taller than her by a few inches, not that that is hard, as she is so small. He crossed his arms and circled Hero looking down at her. "Little mouse is staying late at school today. Guess we should teach him what happens when he comes down our hallways." He stopped in front of the other two taller boys.

"You two know what to do?" He asked the two lackeys. "Aye, boss" they said at the same time as the stepped past their leader.

Hero's eyes widened as the first fist hit her gut making her bend over. The next punch hit her in the jaw bone making her hit the floor with a dazed look on her face.

"Look here Yuuki," the leader said squatting down in front of Hero. "Bump into me in the hall way again and you might be going to the hospital." He and his lackeys laughed as they walked off leaving Hero sitting in the hall way with tears coming to her eyes. She wiped her tears as she stood up, deciding she would cancel dinner with Haru tonight, as she was sure this would bruise bad. Maybe tomorrow will be better she thought as she walked out the door and to the bus stop.

After a few minutes on the bus, Hero hopped off and walked up her apartment steps to her door at the top. She hated coming home to an empty apartment, but it's better than living with strangers. Hero dropped her bag at the door and walked over to her bed, deciding to go to bed early as her head was throbbing. She felt lucky to get away from that with only a few bruises. Slowly she closed her eyes and faded into darkness as honey brown eyes danced in her dream.

Thanks for reading! I haven't decided how far I am going to go from the main plot line, but for now I am going to stick to it until I can go a different direction. I will try to update every week, or every other week depending on where I am at. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks!

~Aire


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. We were on vacation then as we were headed back, my town got flooded bad! We just got power back a few weeks ago and cant seem to keep wifi long enough to update the story, so please bear with me. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Please don't forget to write a quick Review so I can get better! Thanks!

XOXO,

Aire

Chapter Three

Hero sighed as she watched Kanako dance with Haruhi around the room. She placed her chin on her hand, being careful of the bruise. Her light blue eyes followed the couple around the room.

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow." Kanako chanted as she glided Haruhi across the dance floor. "Good work, Haruhi. Now remember on the 'slow' you should bring your feet together."

Hero looked away from the two dancing and glanced over at Honey who was eating cake with his bunny.

 ** _Oh, how I would love to learn to dance, so I could dance with him_** she thought to herself blushing slightly. **_But who would want to dance with someone like me?_**

Honey looked up, just in time to make eye contact with her before she looked back Haruhi who stepped on Kanako's foot again.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazaki." Haruhi said after a horrible spill onto the floor.

"It's okay, Haruhi" Kanako said as she looked up at Haruhi from the ground. Hero giggled at the position the two was in.

"Ah, can I help you up? Let's try it again." Haruhi said as she stuck her hand out to help Kanako from the ground. Hero looked over to Tamaki who she knew had feelings for Haruhi, though neither seemed to know. He was sitting near the window, eating a bow of Raman noodles with a dark cloud over his head.

"Why so gloomy, boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together leaning against each other. Hikaru leaned over and staged whispered to Kaoru.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with."

Kaoru staged whispered back "I think you may be right. But he's way too tall to stand in as a woman."

Hero giggled making the twins look over at her. She winked at them making them grin. She stood up to go get some cake and tea to give to Kanako who Haruhi was thanking for her help. As she passed Honey and Mori she slowed down.

"Would either of you like more cake while I am in the back? I made some cheesecake a little bit ago." Hero asked cocking her head to the side. Honey smiled back, in a gentle way his honey brown eyes making her heart skip a beat.

"I would love to try your cheesecake, Hero-chan!" He said. Then cocked his head back at her, "What happen to your ribs? Takashi and I noticed that you keep grimacing, didn't we?" he asked looking to Mori who nodded and hummed his response. Hero's eyes widened as she looked down at the ground.

"Oh it was just were I fell down the stairs, noting to worry your sweet head about." She mumbled as she darted out of the room and into the kitchen. **_I don't know why he's asking. I mean we just met, Haruhi I understand where I've known her for years, Honey and Mori on the other hand I've only known for a day._** Grabbing a cart, she placed the tea and cake on it to take to the Host club.

Walking out of the kitchen, she placed down tea in front of Kanako before walking back over to give Honey his cake.

"Hero-Chan! Why don't you sit with us and eat some cake with me?" Honey smiled at her and she returned the smile. **_I can't refuse him! Look at the look on his face!_** Hero thought as she sat down between Honey and Mori.

Haruhi was asking Kyoya about the boy in the doorway.

"His family's business, the Suzushima trading company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country" Kyoya stated looking at his black book and pushing his glasses up so they shone in the light.

"Wow." Hero and Haruhi stated together.

"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way. He has a great eye for china. Don't'you, Suzushima?" Kyoya finished turning to ask the brown hair boy in the door way.

"You think?" Suzushima stated "Ive still got a lot to learn, but thank you."

"Aren't you leaving next month for England?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, I am." Suzushima smiled and nodded his head. "Well, I better go now." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hero stood up, and walked to stand beside Harhui. Her hood of her sweat shirt attached to her bun so it covered her hair and part of her face. She looked up at Kanako face and watched her saddened expression.

"I get the feeling you and that guy are kinda close." Hero said in her soft voice making Kanako jump and look over at her.

"Oh! Hero, don't be ridiculous. We hardly know each other." Kanako said in a fake voice waiving her hand in front of her face. Hero cocked her head to the side, and made eye contact with her. Kanako's eyes widened in awe.

"What makes you say that, Hero?" Kanako questioned as she stood up giving Hero no time to reply "Now, if you'll please excuse me. Take care!" Kanako headed towards the door with her head held high.

"Hero-chan! Haru-chan! Guess what?" Honey said bouncing over and hopped on Hero's back making her gasp quietly and blushed bright red. She looked down hoping he didn't noticed. Mori reached down and removed Honey from her back, and placed him on his shoulder.

"They do know each other! Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancé!" Honey continued not missing a beat. Hero looked up at Honey as he finished and flashed her a smile.

Tamaki spun over to Kyoya. "Kyoya, how long have you known about this?"

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up. "About the two of them being engaged? Well, as you know, I conduct general researches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us. So I disregarded it."

Sorry to end it there, things around here has been crazy! We got flooded, lost so much, then lost internet for a while because of idiots that cant drive then my husband decided he doesn't want to be married anymore, after seven years and three kids and on top off all that my new computer decided to be stupid and shut down while I was writing! I had more than this but I couldn't save it :/ so bear with me while I try to get back on my feet. I will be continuing this and possible starting a new one with Ember(my soon to be Bata Reader) so please don't give up on me! And please keep reviewing so I know I am doing a good job!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Things have been crazy around here, but we moved into a new house, had to get a new car from the flood….let's just say life has been hitting lol but I am back and ready to start posting new chapters more often! So on to chapter four!**

 **~Aire**

Hero watched as Kyoya and the twins made fun of Suzushima. **Damn, those guys are heartless.** She thought with a sweat drop. She stood beside Haru looking up as Honey patted Mori's head.

"Toru-kun is a good boy. Right?" Mori nodded "Yeah."

Tamaki walked slowly to stand in the middle of the group with one hand on his hip. "Alright then, let's examine our strategy."

"Which one?" the boys all asked at the same time. Hero giggled behind her fist as she tried to cover it up.

"Ouran high host club exist in order to bring happiness to girls!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Hero started to clean up all the plates as the boys and Haruhi talked about what to do. She finished up around the same time the boys did. Together Haru and Hero walked home.

"You're getting beat up again at school, right?" Haru asked.

"Just because it's a rich school, doesn't mean the dinamics are any different than a normal high school." Hero replied as she stopped at her building. "Well Haru, this week is going to be crazy! But, don't forget to study!"

Haruhi waved as she started walking again. "Oh, I doubt you would let me forget."

Hero walked into her apartment, and started doing her homework on her small table.

ONE WEEK LATER

"My little lambs, who have gathered here tonight, Ouran host club bids you a found welcome to this dance party." Tamaki bowed his welcome looking nice in his white tuxedo. Hero grumbled, pulling at her tie. The twins ended up dressing her in a tux that matched Haruhi, complete with a light blond wig, to make her look more like a boy. She glanced at all the girls staring at her whispering how cute she looked without "His" sweatshirt.

"We invite you to enjoy yourselves to your hearts content as you dance with the host club members. In addition, the guest who is recognized as the best dancer, and is chosen as tonight's queen will receive a impassioned kiss on the cheek from the king." Kyoya stated making Hero glance over at Tamaki as he struck a pose.

"Good luck to you, baby" Tamaki said.

Hero giggled at looked over at Honey who was beside her. He was watching her with a smile on his face. Making eye contact, Hero blushed and looked back at the crowed as the girls started squealing and a few passed out.

"Haruhi, your enthusiasm is low." The twins said at the same time as they walked up behind Haruhi.

She looked agervated. "I am not use to these things. The only dance party that Hero and I have ever been to is the bon-odori festival at the neighborhood park."

Hero walked over and patted her back to try to make her feel better. Kyoya started writing in his black book again with Mori standing beside him and Honey on Mori's shoulders.

"You probably can't call that a dance party." Kyoya stated not looking up. "Well, you are here anyways so why don't you two at least try the cuisine? There is a real spread."

Haruhi perked up at his last words and looked over at him. Hero giggled at the thought of how he just made Haru's night without even knowing it.

"L-like with fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked looking sweetly up at them. Somehow, Tamaki appeared next to her, while the twins grabbed her started rubbing their heads on hers causing her to blush. Hero took that chance to walk off before they noticed her, she did not want to be in the middle of the twins.

Hero quickly entered the kitchen to help the cooks make cakes, as she did not feel she belonged out on the dance floor. After what seem liked forever, Honey bounced his way into the kitchen.

"Ro-chan! We have been looking everywhere for you!" He grabbed her hand and twirled her around, making her giggle and almost stumble if not for Honey grabbing her hip to steady her.

"They others are getting ready to gather on the steps, you missed Haru-chan in her dress."

Hero giggled as she followed Honey down the hall, him not letting go of her hand yet.

"Haru wears dresses more than what you think, Ranka-san loves to make her dress like a girl." She mumbled back to Honey as they reached the steps.

"The host club last waltz falls upon this couple." Tamaki said gesturing elegantly to Suzushima and Kanako. Hero watched as the two danced together. Everyone was smiling and happy for the two.

"Tonight's dance queen is hereby declared to be Princess Kasugazaki Kanako!" The twins announced as Hikaru dropped a banana peel on the steps. Hero went to grab it, but Honey pulled her back and winked.

"Now the kiss has been switched from the host king to Fujioka Haruhi." The twins continued.

"Wha?!" Haruhi exclaimed along with Tamaki.

"After all, Kyoya-senpai said that having an 'accident' happen right at the end would be more thrilling." They finished together.

"Of all the things to put me through." Haruhi grumbled as Hero cocked an eyebrow.

"We will cut your debt by one third." Kyoya replied.

"Go get her, tiger." Hero cheered earning a pat on the head from the twins.

Haruhi started walking down the steps as Honey pipped up.

"Say, by any chance would this be Haru-chan's first kiss?" he asked innocently.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he took off down the steps just as Haru went to kiss Kanako on the cheek.

Hero's eyes got huge as Tamaki stepped on the banana peel and fell into Haruhi causing her to kiss Kanako right on the lips instead.

"Better her, than me." Hero mumbled giggling.

Honey joined her in laughing causing even Haruhi to join in, in the end.

Later that night, Hero layed awake daydreaming of when she would have her first kiss, and praying it be with the boy who seems to make her heart skip a beat without even trying.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **WOO! Another chapter so soon! I am on a roll…..until I get busy again lol :P anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it longer.**

 **Xoxo**

 **~Aire**

Hero sighed as she watched the hosts interact with their guests under all the cherry blossom trees. This time of year was a bit painful, as it reminded her of her mother. **Mother always loved to visit the cherry trees. She said that America never had anything like this, where she grew up. I miss her.**

With a sigh, she watched the boys woo the girls.

"Um, Hero-san, are you taking guests?" a shy voice asked from beside Hero making her jump. She was not use to being around the guests, as she normally never left the kitchen. Hero looked at the girl who stood beside her with her hands behind her back.

"Ah, Princess Kimi, Im not really a host, I am more of a baker, but the king decided it was a good opportunity to see the flowers. I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to, but I am not sure I'll be a good host." Hero shyly whispered looking back down at the table.

"Oh! Are you the one making the cakes lately? I have noticed they started tasting better than before! Does your family own a bakery?" Kimi asked as she sat down across from Hero. Hero shook her head.

"Oh no, I am the only baker in my family. Haru says that if I decided not to be a doctor that I should go into baking. But honestly, I really only want to help people. It's my dream, to help as many people as I can!" Hero said bringing her fist up in front of her face in determination. Kimi blushed hard and squealed at the sight of Hero.

"Ro-chan wants to be a Doctor?" Honey asked as he stopped by her chair with Mori. "That's really cool, right Takashi?" Honey looked up at Mori who nodded his head.

"I hate seeing people in pain, I figure if I can become a doctor, I can help ease some of the pain away." Hero mumbled, looking down at the ground blushing.

Mori patted her head as Honey hugged her. "That's amazing, Ro-chan!" He stated, causing her to blush even more.

After the girls left Hero stood beside Haruhi watching Tamaki act like a fool talking about how the girls admired him.

"Haruhi, Hero," The twin said as Hikaru wrapped his arm around Haruhi's neck, Kaoru doing the same to Hero. "Have you two decided on the elective course for this term? How about conversational French?"

Haru looked deep in thought as she looked at the options. Hero on the other hand didn't really care with her memory she never really had to study anyways.

"If you're going to, let's take it together!" Hikaru said. "After all, we are all in the same class." The twins turned to look at Tamaki with a scary look on their face. Hero backed up some, shrugging Kaoru's arm off her shoulder. Tamaki went over and squatted down looking all sad.

"Say Mommy?" He asked quietly. Kyoya who was nearby writing in his black book replied without looking up "What is it, Daddy?"

Hero giggled at the terms of endearment. "This is ultimately just my hypothesis but by being in the same class Hikaru and Koaru are able to spend more time with the girls than I do with just our club time together." Tamaki was pouting. Hero walked up behind him and patted his head as he was about her height when he was squatted down like he was.

"What's worse they have a greater chance to become closer to them, which means….." He continued not even noticing Hero trying to console him.

"Oh, you are just now realizing that?" Kyoya started pulling out a pie chart from who knows where. Hero walked a bit closer to investigate it and started nodding along with what Kyoya was saying.

"During the day, those four spend roughly nine hours of school time together. But contact between you and they are limited to this hour or two hours of club activities. Put another way, your involvement in the girls lives amounts to a mere 3%." Kyoya finished, causing Tamaki to grab his ears and cry.

"I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear it!" Tamaki bawled his eyes out. Hero cocked her head to the side.

"Say, Senpai. Where did you get the charts from? Have you been waiting for this moment for a while now?" Hero asked looking up at Kyoya.

"I knew it had to come around eventually." He replied pushing up his glasses making Hero giggle again.

Hero looked back just as Tamaki fell away from holding Haruhi's face.

"Yes….that's it…Sure enough we can't go on hiding the fact that you are a girl from everyone." Tamaki said making Hero mumble about the fact that she wasn't even hiding.

"What daddy wants is you to go back to being the girl student you used to be, surrounded by your girlfriends." He continued making Hero mumble again about how she is a girl.

"Who are you calling daddy?" Haru asked

"Himself apparently" Hero replied.

"Go back! Go back now!" Tamaki shouted shaking Haruhi.

"You don't have to rush things. She will be found out soon enough anyways." Hikaru said.

"Remember? Tomorrow we have physical exams." Kaoru finished.

"Physical…..exams?" Haruhi asked. Hero looked on with wide eyes

"What, really?" Hero whispered in shock. Hero walked over to stand beside Haruhi and watched the boys stare at them.

"It will for sure get out that I am a girl." Haruhi said deep in thought. Hero looked up at her.

"You're not really worried are you, Haru?" Hero whispered with her eyebrow cocked. The boys looked shocked as they got ready to head inside.

Hero stayed behind to clean up the mess the club made before heading inside herself. What she didn't expect was to be greeted by the same group of boys in the hallway again.

"It seems little mouse is still coming down the wrong hallways." The leader said, his dark orange hair slicked back today. Hero backed up a bit only to bump into one of the others that snuck up behind her. He grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, making her yelp.

Slowly the leader walked up and made Hero look up at him. "When will you learn, little mouse? You are lucky I am in a forgiving mood, I won't put you in the hospital this time." He said as he pulled back his fist and punched her right in her healing eye. She cried out and bit her lip to stop herself from making any more noise as the boys started to hit her repeatedly in her stomach.

After a few minutes the lackeys grew tired and dropped her in the floor. "Watch yourself, Yuuki" the leader said as he walked off, the two others in tow. Hero just laid there for a while holding her stomach. Slowly she sat up and tried to stand only to fall back down with a gasp.

"Ne, Ro-chan, what are you doing sitting in the floor?" Honey asked as he stopped in front of her. Hero shrunk back a bit refusing to look up at Honey.

"Oh, I just wanted to take a break, Honey-senpai." Hero replied quietly. Honey hummed and squatted down in front of her so he could see her face.

"Hero, what really happened?" Honey asked in a serious voice, all sweetness gone. Hero couldn't make eye contact, being this close to him.

"N-nothing, really." She said looking down at her legs that Honey was squatting over.

"When will you stop lying to me?" He mumbled as he stood up and offered out a hand. Hero grabbed on to it, making sure to hold her stomach as he pulled her up with ease. She stumbled a bit, but Honey help a hold of her hand as he started to lead her down the hallway back to the club room.

The walk back was silent as Hero was ashamed of lying to Honey. But she could not bring herself to tell him, she didn't want to make him worry too much. As they walked in, Honey dropped her hand and bounced over to Tamaki who seemed to be in his own little world.

"Tama-chan seems to be enjoying himself, huh?" Honey said to Hikaru who was also watching Tamaki.

"He looks rather miserable to me." Hikaru replied snapping Tamaki out of his dream world.

Hero walked over to stand with the group sliding herself to stand on Honey's other side slightly behind him so no one would see her holding her stomach. She zoned out a bit, as she tried not to cry from the pain. **At least I have no broken ribs again. Only really bad bruising. I need to figure a way to make them stop, but I don't want to worry anyone. Honey especially. I can't. He's too sweet.**

Hero looked up in time to see Tamaki point at them.

"Why, the necessary homosexual supporting cast, of course." Tamaki exclaimed.

"Ne, Tama-chan?" Hero asked cutely not looking up from her spot. "Does that include me?"

Tamaki smiled and ran to hug Hero making her gasp in pain that went un noticed by Tamaki, but Honey noticed and pulled her from his grip and held her to himself as she tried to control her breathing.

"Of course not, Hero-chan! You are the best friend! They play a big role in the anime." Tamaki went on making everyone sweat drop.

"That's disgusting." Hikaru grumbled. "Don't you understand, sir" Kaoru said

"If it gets out that Haru-chan is a girl, she won't be able to stay in the host club." Honey said cutely still holding Hero to his chest, making her blush bright red.

Tamaki stopped what he was doing and got very pale.

"But if Haru-chan were to wear girl clothes, she'd be even more cute, huh?" Honey said winking down at Hero as she looked up at him. She pulled away a bit to turn to look at Tamaki

"She did dress like a regular girl in middle school, so she must have been popular with the boys, right?" Hikaru said.

"She did get confessed to a lot." Hero said loudly

"According to my investigation she got confessed to at least once a month." Kyoya said

"Well, we would still be in the same class as her, so that's okay." The twins said together.

Tamaki looked like he was about to faint.

"…no.." he cried

About that time Haruhi opened the door up. "Sorry I am late." She said.

"Don't you worry Haruhi! We are going to make sure that we protect the secret that you are a girl during the physical exam." Tamaki exclaimed as he held onto her shoulders. "So please stay our exclusive princess!"

"Did he forget about me?" Hero asked to the group.

"Ne, Ro-chan! You can be my princess." Honey said pulling her back a little closer to him making her blush hard.

"H-Honey!" She whispered in embarrassment making him smirk a bit in response. The twins shared a look between themselves and smirked at their new toy.

"Honey-senpai is stealing our toy." The twins said together making Hero blush harder.

Hero walked over to Haruhi as the boys talked over their plan. "They really care about you Haru." Hero said making Haruhi look at her and frown.

"They might, but that's not my concern right now. What the hell happened?" She growled out at she examined Hero's face.

"It seems I have made a few enemies without even trying. If they are picking on me this bad, I must not be the only one. I have to figure out how to stop them." Hero replied looking deep in thought. "I can't let them hurt anyone else. Not if I can do something about it!"

Haruhi shook her head. "Only you would think that much about it, Hero." She turned to look at the host club as they went over their plan for tomorrow.

"Oh! That's right." Haruhi said "I won't be able to continue as a host, and I won't be able to pay back my debt, huh?"

She turned to face Hero with a look of concentration. "Well, I guess I'll have to come up with the money some other way." She said making the boys and Hero sweat drop.

Hero looked over at the boys as they tried to find a way to make her want to stay. She met Honey's eyes and winked turning back to Haruhi.

"But, Haru, I really like this club. I don't want to leave, and if you are forced to leave, then I will have to leave too, and I've finally made new friends." Hero looked up at Haruhi and let her eyes water and pout a bit making Haruhi sigh.

"Fine." Haruhi sighed out making everyone cheer in excitement.

PHYSICAL EXAM DAY!

Hero walked down the hallway sticking right behind Haruhi holding onto her jacket she and the twins talked about the plan and what to look forward to for the exam. Hero didn't sleep last night, from the pain in her stomach so she was so tired she didn't want to get lost. Some of the girls kept squealing at the sight of Hero holding onto Haruhi and Haruhi not caring. Hero looked around Haruhi as she opened the door to the infirmary. All the nurse and doctors welcoming the students as the entered. Hero widened her eyes and got a bit closer to Haruhi making her look back over her shoulder at Hero.

"That's a lot of doctors and nurses." Hero mumbled.

"No kidding." Haruhi replied.

"Hitachiin Brothers, if you'll step this way to get your height measured." Two nurses said taking the twins away.

"Fujioka- sama, Yuuki- sama, we will be accompanying you." Two nurses said from behind making Haruhi and Hero turn to look at them. "Okay.." the girls said together as the nurses grabbed their hands pulling them down the hall.

"Come this way." They said as the girls passed Honey and Mori dressed as doctors. Hero giggled making Honey look her way and wink.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." Haruhi said making the boys put their finger to their lips shushing her.

"Could they be any more obvious?" Haruhi asked Hero making her giggle even more.

"I think it's great." Hero replied back.

"Those two are here to deal with things, in case something happens." Kyoya said coming up behind the girls.

"What's the point of their disguises?" Hero asked cocking her head as she looked up at Kyoya making his eyes widen some at her new black eye.

He covered up his surprise, as he smiled at Hero. "To set the mood."

Hero giggled nodding her head as he continued pushing up his glasses with is first two fingers. "It makes it seem more mission-like, and builds things up, doesn't it?"

Haruhi sweat dropped as she looked around the room at all the doctors complementing the girls.

"I have to ask," Haruhi said, "What is it with all the excessive reception here?"

"That's out of the board superintendent consideration. It may be a school but it is also a business. The mood of the students is the highest priority. After all, most of the students at the academy have their own private doctors at home to begin with." Kyoya replied watching the doctors also. "This sort of event is just a formality."

"Damn rich people." The girls mumbled together under their breath as they started to walk off Honey, Mori and Kyoya following behind. Haruhi stopped as the girls squealed as the twins took off their shirt. Honey suspiciously stepping in front of Hero so she could not see. Hero looked up at the back of Honey head and cocked hers to the side in question. Mori placed his head on her hood and patted her some making Hero turn her attention from the back of Honey's head up to Mori and smiled.

"Actually, these physical exam events are incredibly popular." Kyoya said making Hero look over at him. Haruhi seemed to get aggravated.

"Come on Haru-chan, Ro-chan, this way." Honey said as he grabbed both Haruhi and Hero's hands and pulled them along pushing Haruhi inside a curtain.

"What?" Haruhi said as she fell against Tamaki. Hero looked up at Honey who still held her hand. Hero looked away from Honey as a Nurse called out to Haruhi to measure her chest. Hero gripped Honey's hand tighter as she busted out laughing when Tamaki walked out with a wig on saying he was Haruhi. Honey looked over at Hero blushing a bit as he watched her laugh. Kyoya walked up drawing Haruhi and Hero's attention.

"Okay, Haruhi, Hero, I've set up a special boys clinic in a separate room where I have a doctor sworn to secrecy standing by."

"All of the doctors assembled here today belong to Kyoya-senpais family's hospitals." Hikaru said

"Kyoya-senpai you could have said something sooner." Kaoru said as he and his brother shrugged.

Honey and Mori took off their lab coats and stood beside the twins and the girls as they watched Kyoya.

"It's the same as what you did. This is just a little of my own payback for having been called supporting cast. Homosexual or otherwise." Kyoya said making the girls look at each other with an eyebrow raised.

Together the girls walked into the special boys clinic where a girl doctor spun around.

"Fujioka-san, Yuuki-san? I'm aware of your situation. Please take your clothes off over there." The doctor said pointing to a curtain. Hero and Haruhi looked at each other and replied with a okay then walked over to get undressed.

Haruhi just took off her shirt, and Hero just took off her sweat shirt standing only in her bra and pants when the curtain was yanked opened making the girls spin around and see a doctor staring out from the inside.

"Um," Hero started to say when the doctor spun around and pushed Hero against the wall with his hand over her mouth, knocking Haruhi to the ground in the process.

"It's not what you think! Please don't scream!" The doctor said making Hero cry out when his hand pressed a little too hard against her black eye. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at the man holding her.

"Haruhi! Hero! Look out!" Tamaki said as Honey kicked the doctor off Hero making her slide down the wall and look up as all the host slowly entered.

"One. Looks that attract the public eye." The twins said standing side by side glaring at the doctor.

"Two. undaunted wealth." Kyoya said walking out of the shadows.

"Three. Chivalry that cannot over look.." Mori started

"The hideous wickedness of the world." Honey finished looking very serious making Hero's heart skip a beat as a blush came to her face.

"We are the ouran high host club…." Tamaki said as Honey came over and dropped his jacket over Hero's shoulders. She blushed even more as she pulled it closed. **His jacket is actually big on me.** She thought in surprise.

"Watch out!" they all said togeather as Haruhi walked over to stand beside Hero who was behind the host club.

"P-please! Spare me my life!" The doctor said as he dropped on the floor bowing his head to touch the ground.

Hero watched the host clubs reaction as the doctor started to tell his back story. Honey looked like he was trying not to kill the poor man, so Hero reached out her hand and grabbed his giving it a small squeeze making him look at her out of the corner of his eye and calm down a bit. He squeezed her hand back and went back to watching the doctor.

Hero looked over at the real doctor who had a bored expression on her face. Hero smiled now that she knew that she was safe.

"Kyo-chan! I'm impressed that you knew he had the wrong school." Honey said still not letting go of Hero's hand yet.

"There is no way that a girl supported by such a small clinic as his could have gotten into Ouran, right?" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, provide this man a map to the public school in the next town over." Tamaki said looking vey serious for once.

"Yes, Yes." Kyoya said as he walked over to the desk the doctor sat at to print out a map.

The host club watched the man walk away from the window as the twins talked about how his daughter still have gave up on him. Honey finally let go of Hero's hand as the club turned to look at Haruhi and Hero who was behind them.

"Excuse me, everyone, but could you please leave?" Haruhi asked making Tamaki freak out again.

"We still have to finish the rest of the exam as male students." Hero replied trying to calm Tamaki down.

"Okay guys, lets go. Tho, Hero-san." Kyoya said making everyone look at him. "You will inform us where you have gotten all those bruises on your stomach when we meet in the club room."

Hero paled as everyone turned to look as her stomach that was not covered by Honey's jacket.

"Um, okay." Hero said making the boys leave. Hero could have sworn she herd Honey growl when he looked at her stomach, but there is no way, he would have been that upset….right?


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out. Summer break is crazy when you have three kids lol anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to write again real soon! Make sure you review and tell me what you think!**

 **Xoxo**

 **~Aire**

Chapter Six

Hero did not want to enter the club room after the exam, but Haruhi stood beside her holding her hand refusing to let her run off. Taking a deep breath Hero reached up and made sure her hood was all the way over her hair and lowered a bit over her eyes.

"You ready, Hero?" Haruhi asked in concern as she held onto the door handle with her other hand ready to push it open.

"No, are you sure I can't just run?" Hero replied softly.

"Hero, you said you would. When have you ever backed out of something you promised to do? They do care, in their own odd way." Haruhi said and pushed the door opened.

Hero looked up from under her hood as she followed Haruhi into the room. Tamaki was standing by the window looking out in a thoughtful pose. The Twins were sitting on the sofa near the table where Kyoya sat on the computer typing up a storm. Honey sat beside him with cake in front of him but it seems that he couldn't finish it as he was deep in thought with his fork up in the air and his head propped up on his other arm. Mori stood behind him with his arms crossed frowning. The door slammed shut behind her making all heads look her way. Hero ducked her head back down blushing at the looks on their face.

"Ro-chan…." Honey mumbled.

Hero could not bring herself to look at any of them as she took her seat beside honey at the table. She stuffed her hands in her pocket and looked over at Haruhi as she sat down in the last remaining chair at the table. Tamaki walked over to stand behind Kyoya and the twins stood up and stood behind Haruhi one on each side.

"So, Hero-san, care to tell us what is going on?" Kyoya said starting the conversation that she was dreading. Haruhi smiled across the table at her, trying to encourage her.

"Well, um….I don't know where to begin. It really is no big deal." Hero said trying to shrug it off. Honey frowned at her, making her heart skip a beat. He looked his age at the moment and it both scared her and turned her on at the same time.

"If you are getting hurt, Ro-chan, it is a big deal. Is someone hurting you at home?" He asked placing the fork down on his plate.

"No of course not." Hero shook her head. How could anyone hurt her at home when she lived by herself?

"So it happens here?" Kyoya said while typing on his computer, his glasses reflecting the light. "Ah yes, I see." He said as he turned the computer around to show off the surveillance camera from the hallway.

"This happened yesterday." He said as the hosts watched the video stopping when Honey arrived.

"I knew you lied to me, Hero" Honey said darkly. Hero looked surprised for Honey has never used her full name.

"Really guys, I'm alright. This isn't the first time that I have been bullied and it won't be the last." Hero said trying to make everyone relax some, but it did not work. The hosts just looked at her and frowned more.

"No! I will not let it happen anymore! Men, we will start to never leave Hero-chan alone!" Tamaki exclaimed making a pose while Haruhi sweat dropped.

"These boys are members of the mafia, I doubt we can get them expelled with the fact that Hero is just an honor student who does not pay tuition." Kyoya said rubbing his forehead in concentration.

"I'll walk Ro-chan to and from class." Honey said looking happy again making Hero sigh in relief. Although his deeper voice he uses when he is upset is attractive, she loves him happier more. **Wait! Did I just really think Love?! I am in trouble.**

Haruhi stood up, and grabbed Hero's hand. "Well, guys we have to get home. We have a huge paper to write for our history class." She pulled Hero out the door with a wave.

After the two was far enough away from the school, Haruhi looked at Hero. "What was with that look when Honey-senpai offered to walk you?"

Hero blushed hard and pulled the hood of her sweatshirt father over her face. "I think I am in love." She mumbled as the two girls got on the bus and headed home. Hero could only think about how, after only a few weeks, she has already fallen face first in love with Honey. **Shit.**

~The next day~

Hero walked into the music room three to see everyone already dressed in beautiful kimonos. Haruhi sighed as she looked over at Hero. "Looks like another dress up day."

Hero giggled. "I don't think you can get out of it this time, Haru."

Haruhi grumbled and headed off to get dressed. "Hero-Chan!" The twins shouted from behind Hero as she headed to the kitchen. "Mother made you a kimono too!" they said to her and she blushed.

"I can't. I'm the baker, not a host." Hero mumbled looking down slightly. "Don't worry! You can wear it in the kitchen! We don't mind." The twins said making Hero look up at them blushing.

"Really? But what if I get it dirty?" Hero asked cocking her head to the side.

"Seeing you in it is worth the chance of getting it dirty." Kaoru said making Hero blush even brighter. The twins laughed as Honey bounced over to the three, looking at the twins suspiciously seeing them laughing at a blushing Hero.

"What are you laughing at?" Honey asked looking up at the twins with flowers bouncing around his face.

"We made Hero-chan a kimono! Don't you want to see how cute she looks in it?" Hikaru said holding out a beautiful light blue kimono with silver dragons around the bottom.

"Oh! Ro-chan would look cute in that!" Honey exclaimed grabbing the kimono and pushing it to Hero.

"Quick! Get dressed!" Hikaru said ask Hero hurried off to the dressing rooms. Haruhi just finished getting dressed when Hero bounced in, giggling while holding the kimono to her chest.

"Need help?" Haru asked making Hero nod. She couldn't seem to get the smile off her face. **Honey called me cute!**

After a bit, the girls walked out, making all the guys blush.

"CUTE!" They all said making Hero blush like crazy. With her hair down in light waves and her hood gone, she could not hide her face, making the twins come over and rub their cheeks on Hero until Honey grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"H-Honey. I need to go to the kitchen." She mumbled blushing ever harder as Honey looked down at her with a smile.

"Okay Ro-chan! I can't wait to see what you make today!"

Hero hurried to the kitchen and started making cake, not leaving until all the girls left but one. Haruhi delivered all the cake today.

Hero walked out to change back into her regular clothes with the rest of the host club before joining them, standing beside Honey, putting her hands in her pocket and pulling her hood down over her eyes. She was not comfortable with the way this brown hair chick was watching the hosts.

"Yes, my name is Hoshakuji Renge. I'll be transferring into first-year, Class A tomorrow." Renge said sitting all proper on the sofa across from the group. Slowly the hosts plus Hero turned to look at Tamaki who was sitting facing the wall.

"He looks sad." Hero said

"More like mad." Karou replied.

"That's because Mommy was hiding something from Daddy." Hikaru said making Kyoya sweat drop. "Whatever," Kyoya sighed "Are you trying to make this married couple thing stick?"

Renge jumped up off the sofa and started on a rant about Kyoya.

"Is she serious?" The twins asked together.

Haruhi laughed "Could you have the wrong person?"

Hero looked thoughtful holding one hand to her chin. "Maybe he is hiding his caring side from us. Maybe he's bipolar." She mumbled making Haruhi sweat drop.

"Only you would think everyone has a nice side." Haruhi mumbled while Renge got upset.

"NO! You can't fool these eyes!" Renge said and started another rant making most the host club members run around confused.

"Ichijo Miabi-kun, that's you!" Renge exclaimed pointing at Kyoya.

"Uki?" Haruhi asked

"Doki?" Honey said right after holding his bunny to his face. Hero blushed at how cute he looked. Before quickly looking away.

"An Otaku!" Tamaki exclaimed looking upset.

"She's an otaku!" Hikaru exclaimed

"I've never seen one!" Karou looked just as appalled.

"I see now. You're infatuated with a character. You're projecting the character infatuation onto me, going so far as to delude yourself that we are engaged." Kyoya said sitting on the sofa crossing his legs and taking on the thinking pose that Hero had a few minutes before. "This Miyabi-kun character probably wears glasses too, right?" He asked

All the hosts plus Hero looked over at Kyoya and sweat dropped.

"Deluded, you say? Then that story about her being your fiancée…" Tamaki asked softly

"I don't remember ever acknowledging that." Kyoya replied "Besides, Ive never even met her before today."

Hero giggled making the group look at her "You could have said so sooner."

"According to my information, Kyoya-sama, I understand that you administer everything about this club." Renge said sitting down beside Kyoya looking up at him with love. The twins sat back in the opposite sofa crossing their arms. Hero and Haruhi stood behind Kyoya who sat in the sofa still, on either side of him with Honey and Mori beside Hero and Tamaki beside Haruhi.

"That's right! Kyo-chan is our director." Honey said

Renge seemed to fan girl even more. "The director? That's perfect! I've always dreamed of being the drawing card for someone's business."

"We don't need one. We're a host club after all." The twins said bored.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to be this host club's manager!" Renge exclaimed doing a cute little pose.

"She doesn't seem to be listening." Hero mumbled making Haruhi nod her head in agreement.

Tamaki leaned forward to whisper something to Kyoya.

"She is the daughter of a client that's important to the Ootori family. I ask that you be sure not to do anything impolite." Kyoya said louder making the host look at him. Hero sighed and looked over at Honey who was beside her.

"Why do I get the filling this is going to be more trouble that its worth." She mumbled making Mori pat her head and Honey to giggle at her.

~The following day~

"I thought about it all last night, and maybe having a lady manager might not be all that bad." Tamaki said as everyone was sitting around a table for a meeting before hosting could begin. Hero found herself in a chair beside Honey swinging her legs as she could not touch the ground. She was in a happy mood. With Honey and the twins walking her everywhere she hasn't been attacked by the boys in a while. Though she was worried that they might be picking on someone else.

"Why do you say that?" The twins asked together drawing Hero from her thoughts.

"Don't you see? She has transferred into the same class as Haruhi. If the two become friends as girls, Haruhi might become more girlish. The uniquely girlish air of tenderness about her could stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity." Tamaki ranted making Hero stop swinging her legs happy mood disappearing.

"What about me?" Hero whispered as Haruhi mumbled a "Good grief."

"This is a grand scale project in order to stir Haruhi up to be more girly! Only having these two disreputable twins and poor Hero as close classmates is not good for Haruhi!" Tamaki went on ignoring Hero who looked down at her feet.

"That's telling us, all right." The twins said crossing their arms looking unamused. "Do you keep forgetting Hero is a girl too?"

Before Tamaki could reply Renge entered the door looking shyly at the hosts.

"People. Renge, your host club manager has baked some cookies." Renge said entering the room.

Tamaki stood up and ran to Renge striking a pose. "How ladylike! I'm so moved!"

Renge looked annoyed at Tamaki in his pose. "I didn't bake them for you, you phony prince." She grumbled making Tamaki move to his corner of woe, as she glided over to Kyoya.

"They're a little bit burnt, but I know what you're going to say, Kyoya-sama." Renge said blushing up at Kyoya with hearts appearing around her head daydreaming about what the fake Kyoya would say.

"Oh, Kyoya- sama!" She fangirled again after placing down the cookies. Honey grabbed one and tried to eat it.

"You're right, these are burnt." He mumbled

"That's not nice, she tried." Hero replied as Mori walked over to try to stop him from eating the cookie.

"Mitsukuni, stop. They're bad for you." Mori said in a deep voice. Renge got mad and started to chase the two seniors around the room. Hero sighed and walked over to try a cookie with Haruhi ignoring the look the twins got as she and Haruhi bit a cookie.

"They're savory, and not all that bad." Haruhi mumbled. Hero nodded, "Could use a bit more butter but overall not bad."

Hikaru and Karou walked over to stand on either side of the two girls. Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's chin leaning down to take a bite. "May I try."

Tamaki looked stricken as he seen what Hikaru did. Karou grabbed Hero's head from behind and leaned over her shoulder "Oh, Hero, you have cookie crumbs on your face."

Karou licked Hero's cheek, making her blush and widen her eyes. Tamaki jumped up and ran over to point at the twins and start to yell.

Kyoya sighed and looked at the four classmates ignoring a glaring Honey who looked like he wanted to kill the twins. Well, just one twin really. "Before anyone realized it, they've become a congenial classmate quad." He said

"You know, if you would have just said so, I could have gotten them off myself." Hero mumbled wiping her cheek on her sweat shirt sleeve.

"If you wanted one, they're right here." Haruhi said at the same time making both twins laugh at Tamaki freaking out, not seeing the danger they were in from the little blonde behind them. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's face and went on another rant while Hero wondered off towards Mori and Honey.

"Ro-chan!" Honey bounced over and slung his arms around Hero from behind leaning around close to her face. "Seems Karou missed some." He mumbled and licked her other cheek making her face darken ten times more and her knees to wobble some. Giggling, Honey bounced over to Mori and climbed onto his shoulders looking down at Hero who seemed to have zoned out putting her hand to her cheek.

Hero came back to reality at the sight of Honey offering Renge some milk. Renge stuck the thinking mode and looked a bit grumpy.

"Too tepid." She mumbled.

Honey cocked his head to the side and mumble an "huh".

"IT'S ALL TOO TEPID!" Renge exclaimed making Honey run away and everyone to stop and look at her. "Except for you Kyoya-sama, all of your character are too lackluster!" She pointed at the group of hosts as Hero looked on confused. "All of you hosts are lacking a 'dark' side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going though trauma. If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, it's only a matter of time before everyone grows tired of it! Are you trying to ruin Kyoya-sama's precious business?" Renge shouted. "As manager, starting today I'm changing all of your character backgrounds"

Hero walked forward a bit. "But, Renge-san. These are not just characters. These are real people. You should not try to change people just to suit you."

Renge seemed to ignore Hero as she pointed to Honey. "Let's start with you!"

Hero watched on sadly as everyone's background got switched around. Finally Renge pointed at Hero.

"And you! You will be the orphan that joins Haruhi-kun in being bullied by Honey-senpai." Hero cocked her head to the side.

"But I really am an orphan." Hero said making everyone stop what they were doing except Renge to look at Hero. Honey looked down from Mori's shoulder. "What?"

Kyoya hummed as everyone walked closer to her. "That's correct. Hero-san's father died protecting a princess of a small island before Hero was born. And Hero's mother died leaving Hero all alone at the age of ten. Though it seems that Hero's brother doesn't seem to know about his mother."

Tamaki, Honey and the twins cried and squeezed Hero in a group hug. "I sent big brother a letter, but I guess he never got it." Hero shrugged, looking over at Mori for help. Mori pulled Hero out of the group hug and sat her down beside him.

"Dad looks in on her all the time, but Hero refuse help." Haruhi said with her arms crossed watching as Hero dodged Tamaki who kept trying to hug her.

Finally Honey grabbed Hero and pulled her to his side, stopping Tamaki who ended up pouting.

"I don't see what the big deal is? I had a Haruhi's dad checking in on me every few days. Besides, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Hero smiled at the group of hosts making them all blush.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Haruhi said making everyone snap out of it and look over at Renge who was going on and on about something.

"Well, let's just see how it goes, why don't we? Something interesting will come of it, I'll bet." Kyoya said making the hosts sweat drop at him.

~~~A different time~~

Hero ran beside Haruhi through a group of trees while rain pelted down on them. Hero tripped over a root falling against a tree and sliding down to the ground while Haruhi stopped at turned to face Mori and Honey who walked up behind them all evil looking.

"You can't run away any longer." Honey said in a deep voice causing Hero's heart to skip a beat, and not in fear either. Haruhi slid down the tree next to Hero and sat down trying to look scared. "You're going to learn what happens when you go against me."

"Don't, Mitsukuni." Mori said looking down at Honey with no expression on his face. "Every time you hurt others, you're the one who ends up being hurt."

"Don't try to give any advice, Takashi." Honey growled out. "You want me to put you over my knee again?"

"That's hot." Hero whispered to herself trying not to move her lips. Haruhi cocked an eyebrow and looked over at Hero out of the corner of her eyes.

"I hate it when people try to rise above their own station in life." Honey continued on not hearing Hero at all. Suddenly Honey's eyes got all watery and he jumped on Hero hugging her.

"Haru-chan, Ro-chan, I'm so sorry! I really can't do this!" Honey cried as Hero hugged him back and Haruhi patted his head.

"There, there. It's over now, Honey. No more tears." Hero cooed trying to make Honey feel better.

Renge cried out cut looking at the crying blonde senior. "What's wrong with you?! Stick to the script."

Honey looked over at Renge not letting go of Hero. "But I…"

Renge turned to the lead cameraman and pointed her rolled up script at him.

"Hold for now!" She cried as the cameraman replied with a "yes boss!"

Haruhi and Mori walked off towards the twins and Kyoya while Honey stayed to help Hero off the ground.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" He asked looking Hero over for any signs of injuries.

"Don't worry! It takes more than a root to hurt me." Hero giggled up at Honey making Honey look down into her eyes searching for any signs of a lie.

"Besides, it was soooo worth it, to hear you act like a badass!" Hero giggled blushing. "I think it was very sexy!" Before Honey could reply, she already skipped away, trying to find Haruhi.

Walking around the corner of the school, Hero saw Renge and Haruhi with some rough looking boys. Renge started to man handle the boys as Hero started to run towards them. **This isn't good!**

Hero reached them in time to stop Haruhi and Renge from slamming into the pile of miscellaneous stuff. Hero gasped as she was smashed between the girls and the items, her ribs jarring a bit. **So much for being bruise free.**

Hero closed her eyes, ignoring Haruhi and Renge. When she finally looked up, she seen Tamaki looking into Haruhi's eyes laughing.

Hero stood up, and walked away, as Kyoya broke the camera. She had other things to do, like check her back in the dressing room's mirror. Hero knew that Haruhi had Renge taken care off.

"Are you okay, Ro-chan?" Honey asked bouncing up to Hero.

"Yeah, I am fine, was just going to grab a towel in the club room." Hero said smiling up at Honey.

"Well, you can use mine, if you want!" Honey said offering a pink fluffly towel to Hero. Hero smiled at him as Honey laid the towel on her head and smile at her. Hero blushed as Haruhi walked up to them, grabbing Hero's hand and walking off. "Let's go home Hero. These rich bastards are driving me up the wall."

Hero giggled as she looked back at Honey and waved. Honey looked sad for a second but quickly smiled and waved back.

"Today was something else. Wonder what Kyoya is going to do with the film?" Hero chirped as they waited by the bus stop.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi mumbled as she looked through her backpack that the girls swing by to get before leaving.

"Well, Kyoya-senpai only destroyed the lens. The film should still be fine, right?" Hero mused, looking up at the sunny sky.

"Oh yeah! I didn't even think of that." Haruhi replied look up thoughtfully also.

"Well, all I know for sure is….." Hero started making Haruhi look back down at her in confusion. "Honey sounds amazing when he is acting all bad." Hero finished with a blush giggling. Haruhi laughed and shook her head. "Only you, Hero, only you."

That night Hero went to bed with a blush, knowing for a fact that Honey would haunt her dreams tonight…and that made her very happy.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Hero pulled her sweat shirt hood low over her head and glanced up at Haruhi with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared, Haru." She said in a small quiet voice, wrapping her arms around herself, standing in front for music room three. Haruhi sighed and patted her black hooded head.

"Don't worry Hero. I am sure they won't make too big of a deal." Haruhi smiled as she brushed some of Hero's white hair from her face trying to encourage her. Hero smiled back, tears falling silently down her bruised up face. With one more pat, Haruhi pushed opened the door wide, pulling Hero in with her. They had a few minutes before they opened and had to get ready for the day.

"Ro-chan!" Honey said running to her with a smile on his face, Mori silently walking behind till they both stopped in front of Haruhi and Hero. Hero smiled and looked down at Honey's feet not ready for this day.

"You two are late!" Tamaki said with a wave of his hand striking a pose in front of Haruhi, beside Honey. Haruhi sighed and crossed her arms while she looked the three over.

"I am sorry Tamaki-senpai, it is all my fault." Hero whispered still hugging herself looking down. "Please don't be mad at Haruhi."

The way she spoke made the remaining three hosts join them at the door, Tamaki dropping his pose and squatting down in front of Hero.

"Hero, what is wrong." He said softly making Hero look up at him, her blue eyes matching his violet. Everyone but Mori and Kyoya gasped at the look of her face. Her small face was covered in bruises, tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

"Actually I am surprised you showed up today, after what happened last night." Kyoya said shocking the hosts.

"What happened yesterday?" Honey growled making Hero swing her watery eyes over to look at him. Light brown eyes met bright blue and couldn't seem to look away.

"Well according to the hospital records, Hero was in a mugging. She has a bruised rib, some bruising in her face, a mild concussion and a wound on her upper left arm where she was shot."

"HOSPITAL?" Karou exclaimed.

"MUGGING?" Hikaru yelled.

"SHOT!?" Tamaki screamed standing up and turned to look at Kyoya who was reading out of his black book pushing up his glasses with the other hand.

Honey refused to look away from Hero but his eyes hardened making Hero a little nervous. Honey was not meant to be anything other than childish, but this look in his eyes was far from normal. Her heart skipped a beat and she started to blush even though her tears still fell down.

"Can you tell us more?" Honey asked Hero softly.

"S-s-sure." She stuttered out making everyone turn back to look at her. Haruhi sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"Let's go sit down first, Hero has had a long day and shouldn't even be here." Haruhi spoke clearly as she guided Hero to the table the Hosts normally had their meetings at. Hero sat beside Honey with Mori standing right between her with his arms crossed. Across the table was Haruhi with the twins sitting together in the seat beside her. Kyoya say at the head of the table beside Honey and the twins with Tamaki at the other head.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Tamaki asked without his normal attitude.

"Well Yesterday evening I was walking home from Haruhi's apartment. After about a two blocks or so, I heard an old woman yelling. She was in an alley pushed up against the wall by two mean men." Hero said pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"No one seemed to hear her call for help not even these men in black who stood near the back of this shiny back car. They seemed to be glaring at each other. So I did had to help her. She was so old! So weak, it was better me than her." She mumbled the last part making Haruhi sigh.

"How can you say that Ro-chan?" Honey whispered but Hero didn't seem to hear him as she replayed the events over and over again in her mind.

"I grabbed a pipe that was lying near the trash can and hit the one closest to me with it. He fell to the floor out cold while the one with the gun turned and shot at me. I thought he missed at first until it was all over." Hero trailed off a bit before Mori patted her head making her hood fall off. All the hosts including Kyoya's eyes widen in surprise. Her once long white blond hair was cut off very un-evenly around her face, almost reaching her shoulders. She looked up at everyone and giggled at their reactions. "If you think this is bad you should see the other one."

"Anyways, after knocking one out the other one came at me, so I tried to tackle him but he ended up getting a hold of my hair, holding it up while he fumbled with his gun. I was so scared I kinda freaked out. Grabbing the knife that the other guy was holding I cut my hair making him drop me and stabbed him in his leg making him lose his gun and fall beside me. About that time one of the men in black ran around the corner and called the cops." Hero finished up making Kyoya clear his throat.

"The lady was Countess Overly Cortez. It seemed that Hero stopped an assassination attempt. Two of her security was part of the same gang that the two guys were. Because of her help, the Countess paid Hero's medical bills, making her end up at one of my family's hospitals." Kyoya took over where Hero left off. "We will have to finish this later." He finished standing up and making the others do as well.

"The ladies will be here soon. Take your places." Tamaki said making everyone take their place and Hero wondered off towards the kitchen. She couldn't do much with her gunshot wound, but she wanted to make the hosts something special for caring so much about her.

After working on a cake for so long, Hero walked back into the room carrying the cake in one hand the other hanging uselessly at her side. She might have over did it, but the cake looked amazing!

She entered the room at the same time as the twins stormed off in anger.

"Um, did I miss something?" She asked cocking her head to the side looking at the remaining hosts. Haruhi looked over at Hero and raised an eyebrow. Hero had her sweatshirt tied around her waist, her baggy black t-shirt was covered in flower and cake batter and her white hair had tuffs of flower in it as well. Her left arm where the bandage was placed was a little bloody where she must have opened the wound.

Some of the girls started to whisper.

"Oh wow, look at Hero! He's so cute!"

"Look at his arm, I heard he saved a Countess."

"He's really lives up to his name! Such a hero!"

"I wish he was more than a baker! I want to switch to him!"

Hero blushed as she walked over to the hosts who turned to look at her when the girls started to talk. Hero was able to pass the cake off to Haruhi before Tamaki attacked her with a hug spinning her around talking about how cute she was covered in flower.

"Senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed while she watched Tamaki hug the short girl. "You're getting blood on you."

Honey was able to catch her as she spun out of control after Tamaki let go. She sighed dropping her head to Honey's chest while she tried not to lose her lunch. She should have brought more of her antihistamines so she would not throw up. While Tamaki and Haruhi got into another fight, so to say, Hero finally calmed her stomach to look up at Honey who was watching her the whole time.

"Are you okay now, Ro-chan?" He asked, his eyes alight with worry.

"Yes sorry about that Honey-senpai. The pain meds that the doctors put me on make me sick easy. I didn't mean to lean on you so long." Hero blushed and looked off to the side not able to meet Honey's eyes any longer.

Honey smiled at the blushing girl who he still had his arms around and just hugged her closer making her burry her nose in his neck.

"I don't mind, Ro-chan! But we should probably get your arm looked at. The nurse is still in." Honey said making Hero nod, her nose rubbing his neck making him shiver.

"But first you have to have some of the cake I made!" Hero chirped pulling out of Honey's embrace and pulling him over to the table where Haruhi put the cake down.

"I am leaving you to your fantasy." Hero huffed out, grabbing Hero's right hand pulling her towards the door making her yelp out a bye. "I am taking Hero to get her stitches fixed"

The door slammed behind her as she followed Haruhi down the hall towards the bus stop.

"Want to tell me what happened on the way to the hospital?" Hero asked while Haruhi sighed.

"I don't understand rich people." Haruhi mumbled.

"You don't have to understand them to get along, Haru. Just roll with it, unless it's going to hurt someone." Hero smiled up at the taller girl.

"I would be so lost without you, Hero." Haruhi sighed as the two girls got on the bus

"That's why we are sisters from another mister." Hero giggled causing Haruhi to laugh and shake her head before beginning the long story about the twins fighting.

 **Hey! Sorry for the short chapter! We are getting to the twins fight and I wanted to make it more interesting so I split it in two chapters. Don't forget to tell me what you think! I need some inputs as I am not quite sure where to take Hero. I want to do something more with this Countess later in. Please let me know what you think I should do in the up coming story! I would love to hear from you. Don't forget to check out my new story and tell me if you think I should continue it or not.**

 **~Aire**

 **xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYONE! Here is another chapter of Hero's tale! I wanna thank BlackDove WhiteDove, TMMGYF-M-CH-I-R, Scarlet Rose White, Ally, Souls of the Blue Fire Phoenix, Ruff and Tuff Nut, Rhea, Natsuni456, Stolyint, HikaHime27, Katime, Nacheell, IvyHollyfoot, and Insanity-Brilliance for their reviews on my story! I love you all for taking the time out to tell me what you think and to cheer me on. I hope everyone likes this new chapter!**

 **Please don't forget to Review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Aire**

 **Xoxo**

 **Chapter 8**

Hero bounced happily from side to side as she watched the twins make up from the fight they had. She was worried over it at first but now it all made sense. **Silly boys!** Hero giggled to herself as Haruhi grabbed her arm that wasn't shot and pulled her out the door.

"Bye boys!" She called with a giggle over her shoulder meeting Honey's eye and throwing the short third year a wink as the door shut behind her. Together the two girls walked out the door only to stop at the limo that was parked in front of the door and the old woman standing under an umbrella to shade her from the hot sun.

"I have been looking for you Hero Yuuki. I was hoping you and your friend here could join an old woman for some coffee?" Overly asked as she walked closer to the two girls.

Hero looked up at Haruhi who just shrugged her shoulders and nodded. Nodding back at Haruhi, Hero turned back to the Countess and smiled brightly.

"But of course!" Hero chirped as the guy in black that was holding the umbrella opened the door of the limo and the two girls got in after the countess and drove to a little upscale coffee shop that was close to the girls apartments.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Countess Overly Cortez." Overly smiled at the two girls that sat across from her in a booth.

"You already know my name," Hero giggled out "But this is Haruhi Fujioka. She's my best friend!" Hero waved to Haruhi who was reading the menu.

"I would like to think you for what you did the other day. I have decided that because you have saved my life, I will help you out with yours. I contacted Kyoya-san the other day to try to get more information on you. He is the son of one of my dear friends, and I have seen how he looked when he showed up at the hospital while you were there." Overly smiled

"Wait? Kyoya-senpai was at the hospital? I didn't even see him." Hero pouted as Haruhi shivered and whispered something about a shadow king

"That is Kyoya-san for you, he tries not to show when he is worried but he was making sure you got the best of care. Anyway, He told me about you being bullied and I have decided that I would have you trained in self-defense. It was actually Eizo who recommend it. It seems that he has taken a liking to you and would like to take you under his wing." Overly looked at the tall man in black that was standing by the limo out front

"Who is Eizo?" Hero asked tilting her head in confusion as Overly looked back at Hero with a kind smile.

"Eizo was the guy who called the cops for me, he was busy with a few others and is very thankful that you could help. I have known Eizo for many years."

"Well, I can't wait to meet him properly! He seems to care a great deal about you." Hero smiled back at Overly.

After the girls ordered and ate some snacks and coffee Overly took them home and waved. Hero waved as the limo pulled away and walked into her small apartment before gasping in shock. It seemed that as she was away at school someone entered her home and stocked the cabinets with food and a few new outfits were laid out on the table that worked for both her kitchen table and living room table. A note was attached to her fridge that Hero grabbed off and read it

 **Hero,**

 **I thought you deserved something nice for all you have done.**

 **~OC**

Hero smiled down at the note. She didn't expect anything when she rushed to save the older lady so she has been surprised greatly with everything that has happened lately.

~The next day~

Hero, Honey and Mori walked into the club room. She was met by the two third years so she wouldn't be alone in the hallways as Haruhi had to run to the library before coming.

"We are doing an Arabian theme today!" Tamaki exclaimed as he was showing off his kingly attire.

"We even got a costume for you!" The twins said together grabbing Hero's arms and pushing her over to the changing rooms.

"Oh?" Hero asked as she seen her light pink and dark blue attire that she had to dress in, down to a hat that didn't cover much of her head. She looked at herself in shock and walked back out, once dressed.

"There is so much material. How am I going to bake in this?" Hero asked as she looked up at the gathering hosts making them blush a bit at her cute look.

"Well, actually, Princess Kimi as asked for you today. She and a few friends have been asking about you. So today you will be a host." Kyoya said with his nose still in a book.

Haruhi chose that time to rush in and she never got to ask Kyoya why. By the time everyone was ready, the door opened to reveal an elementary student looking up in shock as he fell down to the ground.

 _ **A child? What is a boy doing at a host club?**_ Hero looked at the boy as he lay on the ground in shock. Turning her head sideways she hummed to herself.

"What's wrong, little lost boy? Did you need something from our palace?" Tamaki asked with his arm propped up on the arm of the sofa he was leaning on. Slowly the boy stood eyes wide in shock making Hero giggle lightly. Honey looked up at the white blonde hair girl in amusement, a small smile gracing his face making him look his age for just a moment. Mori watched his cousin look at the tiny first year with an eyebrow raised. Something was going on, and he knew what it was.

"You're this place's king?" The child asked making Tamaki very happy.

"This is going to be interesting." Hero whispered to Haruhi making the brown hair girl nod.

"Indeed." Kyoya murmured from Hero's other side.

"What did you just call me?" Tamaki asked after the boy came closer.

"The king." The boy replied making Tamaki go off on a rant. Hero couldn't seem to pay attention. Her eyes locked with a pair of wide honey brown eyes a blush coating her cheeks. Without her sweatshirt she could not hide it. Honey smirked at the blushing girl until all eyes looked back at the boy as he started to introduce himself.

"I am Takaoji Shiro, Elementary 5th year, class A!" He exclaimed "I hereby petition the Host Club King to take me on as an apprentice."

Hero looked on in shock, her eyes looking over the short brown hair, the dark blue eyes and the green uniform.

"I did not see that coming." Hero stated making all the hosts beside Tamaki hum in agreement.

The next day, Hero stood beside Kyoya and Haruhi as they watched Tamaki, Shiro and a girl.

"Letting him observe them at such a close distance has to make it difficult, doesn't it?" Haruhi asked. Hero sweat dropped as she nodded. Kyoya held his clip board as he watched the three too.

"He usually insists that he becomes proportionally more beautiful the closer people see him."

"That makes since with the way he is always so close to the girls. He is kind of like the con artist that lives next door to me." Hero said with one hand to her chin in thought.

"Let's just leave them be." Kyoya laughed in amusement at the girls that stood before him.

"TAMAKI YOU IDOT!" the girl ran out of the room crying. Hero just watched on as Honey tackled Shiro in a hug after he freaked out over the twins. She crossed her arms in annoyance at the brat. How could he make Honey cry like that! Ugh! She just wanted to hit him.

 _ **Wait! HIT A CHILD? WHY THE HELL DO I WANT TO HIT A CHILD OVER HONEY?! I…I…Shit. I am in trouble. Big big trouble.**_

Hero stood in thought for a while until a huge bang brought her back to reality. There stood Shiro…in a cage. A cage? This club was full of surprises. _**I am done with this.**_

"I'll see you all later." Hero called out over her shoulder, Kyoya waved without looking up from his book. He knew she had a meeting with the Countess.

Hero sighed as she walked out the front door, seeing Eizo waiting on her.

"Well, Yuuki, are you ready for the first day of training?" He asked as Hero got into the limo with him.

"Yes. Let's get training started!" Hero said with a look of determination. This is going to be great!

Hero crashed into her bed later that night. She could hardly move. What was she thinking? She had one week of training straight. Kyoya told her that this week they would be training Shiro on the piano. And didn't need her to show up before Friday.

 _ **FUCK.**_


End file.
